


She'll Be Okay

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018s pride month writing challenge, Angst, F/F, Unrequited Crush, marlene had a crush on lily, marlene has a crush on dorcas, marlene's father is homophobic, past!lily/marlene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Marlene é uma garota de filme. Cabelos loiros longos e encaracolados, família rica, magra, tem tudo o que quer. Ou melhor... tinha tudo o que queria.





	She'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> um pouco de angst pra vocês rs (also marlene mckinnon is a lesbian. "explain." im a lesbian and i said so.) enfim, espero que gostem, a palavra de hoje (ontem, é meia-noite já, mas vamos fingir que não) é "closet" então resolvi colocar uma marlene (ainda ou não, vcs decidem) no armário pra crush. enfim, espero que gostem!!! <3

Marlene é uma garota de filme. Cabelos loiros longos e encaracolados, família rica, magra, tem tudo o que quer. Tinha tudo o que queria. 

Até seu pai abrir a porta do quarto e vê-la deitada na cama com o rosto apoiado no de outra garota, sua melhor amiga. Ele tinha gritado ao vê-las ali, naquela posição. Tinha dito que sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo, e que aquilo era uma desonra para a família. Marlene foi proibida de falar ou ver Lily. Seu grande segredo tinha sido descoberto: seu penhasco por Lily Evans, sua melhor amiga. Nem mesmo a ruiva sabia disso. Descobriu dessa maneira desastrosa. 

Marlene foi mandada para um internato apenas para garotas — um tanto irônico e estúpido de seu pai, considerando a situação —. Ela não deixou uma lágrima sequer cair. Seu queixo erguido. Não quebraria. Não daria ao seu pai esse gostinho. Não choraria na frente dele. Não lhe daria o prazer de vê-la chorar. 

Mas, ao chegar ao seu quarto no internato, não aguentou mais. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem parar. Tinha perdido tudo, até mesmo o que não tinha. Perdido sua casa, seu conforto. Tinha perdido o apoio dos seus pais, ou a falsa ilusão de que eles poderiam, de algum jeito, apoiá-la do jeito que realmente era. E Lily. Tinha perdido Lily. 

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e seu estômago doía. Seu coração doía. Era como se seu corpo estivesse quebrando, aos poucos.

E é quando Marlene ouve o barulho da porta do quarto abrindo.

— Marlene McKinnon? — perguntou a garota e, logo depois, fez um barulho de susto. Provavelmente tinha visto Marlene deitada no chão, aos prantos. Mas Marlene não conseguiu prever o que aconteceu depois. A garota que tinha entrado no quarto se ajoelhou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Ficaram ali, sentadas no chão, por horas. A garota, que Marlene depois descobriu ser Dorcas Meadowes, ficou ali, ao seu lado, sem se importar com as lágrimas encharcando a blusa branca impecável que usava, ou os soluços ou os lábios tremendo. 

Dorcas Meadowes simplesmente ficou ali, confortando uma garota que tinha acabado de conhecer. 

[...]

Um ano após aquilo, Marlene e Dorcas estavam sentadas no lago que havia dentro da propriedade do internato. Aquele era o esconderijo das duas; nenhuma das garotas ia até lá, já que as pedras incomodavam, mas as duas melhores amigas gostavam de ter um tempo sem serem vigiadas. Gostavam tanto ao ponto de aguentar algumas pedrinhas.

Dorcas colhia flores naquele dia. Marlene observava as mãos habilidosas da garota, no quão delicadas eram. Pensava na sensação de ter aquelas mãos segurando as suas próprias. As mãos de Dorcas, que tinham cheiro de mel e do hidratante francês enviado pela mãe desta.

Com um sorriso delicado, Dorcas mostrou à Marlene o mais novo trabalho que aquelas delicadas mãos criaram: uma coroa de flores. Sem ter a mínima ideia no efeito que isso teria em Marlene, Dorcas se inclinou em direção a ela, e colocou a coroa em sua cabeça. Também sem ter noção do efeito que isso teria, Dorcas adicionou que os cabelos loiros de Marlene e flores juntos ficavam bem sob a iluminação solar.

Tudo isso com aquele sorriso doce que fazia com que Marlene tivesse a sensação de que o Cupido estava atrás de si, lançando todas as flechas disponíveis em seu peito.

Marlene pensou em contar. Contar à Dorcas que a razão de estar ali não era por vandalismo ou por andar sem sutiã — mentiras que contava para parecer mais intimidante —, mas sim por apoiar a cabeça nos ombros de uma garota, enquanto as duas estavam numa cama, e ter pensado em qual seria o gosto dos lábios dela. 

E por não se arrepender disso também. 

Marlene pensou em contar à Dorcas que a razão de tê-la encontrado aos prantos naquele primeiro dia de aula foi porque toda a mentira que contou para ter uma vida boa tinha desmoronado. 

Marlene pensou em contar isso tudo à Dorcas, e acabar com a segunda vida de mentira que tinha construído para si mesma. Sair daquele maldito armário empoeirado no qual estava há anos. 

Porém Marlene não o fez. 

Porque era medrosa. Porque, se o fizesse, aquilo poderia acabar como da outra vez. Não queria que tirassem Dorcas do seu alcance como fizeram com Lily. 

E, enquanto as mãos com cheiro de hidratante de Dorcas estivessem ali para segurar as suas, enquanto Dorcas estivesse ali para lhe oferecer um ombro quando precisasse chorar, sem questionamentos sobre a razão das lágrimas… enquanto isso, Marlene ficaria bem. 

Ou, pelo menos… era isso que ela repetia para si mesma.

**Author's Note:**

> sou a @queerbaz no twitter se quiserem seguir lá uwu


End file.
